The meeting of a lifetime part 1: the setup
by Plman555
Summary: What happens when a girl from colorado moves in with 9 youtubers that are all guys? find out here!


Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so no hate please! Also, i own nothing in this except kate. shes mine! anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kate's POV

"Man, todays the day." i thought to myself. its finally here. The day i get out of this place. "Kate! The movers are here!" Coming mom! i dashed down the stairs as fast as i could. I was halfway down the stairs when i realized i was still in my pajamas. so, back up the stairs i went. after i had actual clothes on i ran down the stairs again. currently, i live in colorado, but im moving to california. kind of extreme just for an apartment but i want to get as far away from this place as possible. After i helped the builders get everything in the van i got in my car and drove to the airport. when i got there, i heard a voice over the intercom. "flight 19 is now boarding." SHOOT! thats my flight! i sprinted as fast as i could to the gate i needed to be at. i barely made it on the plane. the only seat left was next to 2 guys that looked really familiar. maybe i saw them in a youtube video or something. later on in the flight they were yelling and screaming at each other. i got very annoyed by this and pulled out my phone to watch youtube on. I saw that skydoesminecraft made a new video with deadlox. naturally, i clicked on it and started watching. the guy with curly hair sitting next to me leaned over and looked at what i was watching. after a few seconds, he said "thats me!" and i was just like haha WHAAAAAT! "yeah!" he said, "i'm skydoesminecraft!" as i looked more closely at him i realized he did look a lot like skydoesminecraft. i looked over at the other guy, i noticed his headphones. lemme guess, i said to sky. thats deadlox? yup! he confirmed huh. what are the odds of that. getting to sit next to your favorite youtuber AND hes cute? dang.  
Adams POV  
Me and ty were sitting next to each other on the plane to california. all of a sudden a cute girl got and and sat right next to me. Ty told me that budder is gold and squids are the master race. so, i yelled at him. The girl looked annoyed and pulled out her phone. She started watching a youtube video that looked really familiar. after a few seconds i knew where from. it was me and ty playing cops and robbers! i told her the video was mine and she was like yeah right WAIIIT! she asked me to say gold. i naturally refused and scolded her that it is budder. thats when she realized it was me. then she saw ty's headphones and guessed that he was deadlox. What are the odds of that huh? having a cute girl sit next to you AND she knows who you are.  
Megan POV.  
Me and adam talked for awhile and i asked him why he was going to california. He said him ty and some other people were moving into a house together. really? i asked. cool! I'm moving into an apartment. i told him. maybe we will live near each other. i don't think so, he said. california is pretty big. But being on the same plane means we are going to be getting off at the same airport, which then means we will be close to each other. so there. (i was using lots of logic writing this part so it may or may not get boring. just bear with me.) "yes, i guess you are right. HA! LOGIC WINS AGAIN! just then, a voice came over the intercom. We are landing in 15 minutes please fasten your seat belts.  
Tys POV (yes he gets one too!)  
While adam was flirting with that girl, i was taking random pictures of them and posting them on instagram. Then, they told us the plane was landing. so i had to stop and turn off my phone -.- Anyway, i'm hoping i can find a girl once i get to california. Oh! were landing! Adam and that girl got off with me trailing behind. i never actually got her name. i should go ask. "so adam, whats your girlfriends name?" Shut up ty, shes not my girlfriend. yeah right. just then, my phone vibrated. oh, just people spamming my instagram. Ty! adam yelled at me. get in the taxi! as adam said goodbye to his "girlfriend" and got in.  
Adam POV  
TY! GET IN THE TAXI! I yelled at him. OK! he yelled back. I said goodbye to kate and got in.  
*le timeskip*  
Alright, ty we're here. uuuugggh. ty was waking up from a nap. There are the movers now! ADAM! JASON! DDDEEEAAADDDDLLOOOOXXXX! what? i wanted to join in, said deadlox. Wow…. just…. wow. I said. I'M GONNA WIN DAH HUNGER DEANS! LEGGO! No way….. i turned around…. and it was mitch and the bacca! MITCH! WHAT?! Don't you live in montreal? Yes, i used to, but i got overrun by fangirls so i had to flee here with jerome. Ok, thats not strange at all. ITS JERRY! (captain sparklez) NO ITS HIPO! (Slyfoxhound) WHAT? i yelled. THIS IS GETTING TOO WEIRD! Well, said a bulgarian voice from behind me, its about to get wierder. *le giggle* BODIL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I wanted to live with you guys. SO YOU MOVED FROM…. FROM…. where did you live exactly? Bulgaria! OH YEAH! WHY DID YOU MOVE FROM BULGARIA!? Because i wanted to live with you guys. Duh. Man, this place is like detroit. (Ssohpkc) Yeah, are we moving to brown town? (kootra) oh no… i moaned. WHO ELSE IS COMING?! I don't think anyone else is coming. Good, we already have NINE FRICKING PEOPLE! HEY! huh? where did that come from? HOW ABOUT MAKE IT TEN! what the heck? Guys, its coming from that apartment building over there! Wait a minute, I've heard that voice before… (who is is it guys?) A girl came running from the apartment building, skidding to a stop next to me. Alright, thats it for my fanfiction, i hope you enjoyed… JUST KIDDING! Don't kill me, i was joking. ON TO THE STORY! As i looked at the girl i knew instantly who it was."Kate!" "What are you doing here?" "well, i live in that apartment building over there, but i was apparently not in their demographic so i was kicked out. Do you have a spare room? umm… Don't you think it would be awkward to be in a house with 9 guys at once? nah, i have 5 brothers, who had all their friends over at the same time, meaning i had to deal with 10 little 7 year olds running around my house. Trust me, i'll be fine.  
Kate's POV  
I ran over to adam and his posse, barely coming to a stop, almost bowling them all over. Adam asked me if it would be uncomfortable being in a house with 9 guys, so i told him about what i had to deal with at home. He then said that if i wasn't uncomfortable then i could stay as long as i wanted. Then, we addressed the food issue. I mean, feeding 10 people breakfast, lunch, and dinner was gonna be pretty costly. so, when we got to the store, we partnered up. Kootra and seamus went together, bodil and deadlox went together, sly and captainsparklez went together, and me and adam went together. After about 5 hours of shopping, we had 5 new xbox games, 3 new recording microphones, 2 boxes of cereal each, and 2 carts each of other random food.  
Adam POV  
Once we got back to the house, we claimed cabinets for each group of two. Then, we decided where everyone would sleep. The house was pretty big. it had a big pentagon in the middle, with five hallways leading off. The groups of two are going to be used for just about everything, so since each hall has 2 rooms, and there are 5 groups, there is one hallway per group.

**Alright, thats it for my first fanfiction. it wull have sequels, which i am currently working on. Find them on my profile**


End file.
